


Your Feet Will Bring You To Where Your Heart Is

by megsunderwood



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsunderwood/pseuds/megsunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers that Christian has something of a foot fetish when he gives his sore feet a rub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Feet Will Bring You To Where Your Heart Is

Christian stretched out along the length of the couch, his feet resting on one of the arms and his head hanging over the other. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed, his lips curved up in a contented smile. It almost seemed a shame to disturb him but Steve knew that if Christian fell asleep like it, he would be cranky as fuck in the morning.

Crossing the room, Steve knelt down next to Christian and shook him gently. “Wake up,” he said. “You’ll kill your back if you sleep like that.”

“‘m not asleep,” came Christian’s reply. He stretched again, arms over his head, sighing in relief as he back cracked. He opened his eyes and sat up enough to lean over and kiss Steve. “Just resting.” He cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him again, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “Hi.”

Steve laughed against Christian’s lips. “Hi yourself. What’s got you so tired?” he asked, moving to perch on the edge of the couch. He grinned as Christian sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“Another day runnin’ around the woods.”

“Another day handcuffed to Aldis then?” Steve teased. “Like you were complaining about that.”

“Shut up,” Christian muttered, his cheeks turning faintly pink. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I’d rather be handcuffed to you.”

“That could be arranged.” Steve chuckled as he felt Christian’s cheeks grow hotter. He shifted slightly to tip Christian’s chin up to kiss him.

Christian returned the kiss then lay back down on the couch, pulling Steve on top of him. “I like that,” he said quietly, shyly. “But not now.”

“No, I know,” Steve agreed. “You’re beat. You should take a shower and go to bed.”

“Mmm sounds good. But it would involve moving. And my feet hurt,” Christian pouted, eyes dancing when Steve kissed the pout away. “Comfy like this.”

“How about you go shower, then I’ll give you a foot rub?”

“Now that sounds good,” Christian admitted, but didn’t move.

Steve shook his head in amusement and pulled away from Christian’s hold on him to stand up. He grabbed Christian’s arm and tugged him to his feet, turning and pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. “Shower. Go.”

Christian looked over his shoulder. “You gonna join me, darlin?”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but no. You’re exhausted.”

“Yeah.” Christian made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before finding Steve in the bedroom. He joined Steve on the bed.

“Better?”

“Mmm a bit,” Christian said, combing his hair. “You said something about a foot rub?” He asked, hopefully.

“I did,” Steve agreed. “Sit up against the headboard,” he suggested, watching as Christian did. He moved to sit further down the bed, lifting both of Christian’s feet and placing them in his lap. “If it tickles, don’t kick me. Just relax and enjoy it,” he advised, hands stroking gently over the top of one foot until he felt Christian start to relax. He lifted the foot carefully, thumbs and fingers rubbing circles over the sole. He nodded to himself at the moans that started to come from Christian and increased the pressure, changing from fingers to knead with his fists. He kept going for a few minutes before turning his attention to Christian’s toes, rolling each one between his thumb and forefinger, sliding his fingers down the toe to the end, applying gentle pressure. He gently squeezed the tip of each toe, before pressing a kiss to it. A gasp from Christian had him feeling mischievous and he dipped his head, running his tongue along the underside of each toe. Christian shuddered and moaned which spurred him on, teeth teasing each toe before he sucked on the tip.

By the time he’d finished each toe on the foot, Christian was flushed and panting, his cock hard and curving towards his belly. His fingers were clutched tightly in the sheets, his eyes clothes and his lips bitten and parted. “Fuck…”

Steve chuckled and turned his attention to Christian’s other foot, giving it the exact same treatment; starting with a gentle rub, the working first his fingers then his knuckles over the sole before rolling, kissing, licking and sucking on his toes until Christian was trembling, moaning with every exhalation and coming with a low moan, slumping down on the bed.

Steve smirked, stroking the sole of both of Christian’s feet as he caught his breath and jerked his feet from Steve’s grip. “Steve…”

“Anyone would think you enjoyed that?” Steve mused, shaking his hands to relax them. He crawled up the bed to lay down on top of Christian, kissing him thoroughly, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Mmm…” Christian agreed wordlessly, his arms wrapping around Steve’s shoulders as he succumbed to the exhaustion tugging him down.


End file.
